Cemburu
by exobabyyhun
Summary: no summary, baca aja. hanya kisah Sehun yang cemburu kepada Chanyeol. harap REVIEW/fav/follow. gomawo :)


AUTHOR : EXOBABYYHUN

PAIR : CHANYEOL – SEHUN

GENRE: ?

oOo

.

.

"menjauh dari ku!" teriak pria manis kepada kekasihnya.

"Sehunie hyung bisa jelaskan" Chanyeol kekasih dari pria manis bernama Sehun itu terus mengejar kekasihnya yang berjalan kearah kamar mereka yang ada di dorm.

"apalagi yang perlu hyung jelaskan? Semuanya sudah sangat jelas bagiku!" ucap Sehun sengit.

"tidak, itu sama sekali salah. Dengarkan hyung sebentar saja Sehunie..." Chanyeol terus memohon, tangannya berusaha menggenggam jemari kekasihnya walau terus di tepis kasar.

"sudah ku katakan, menjauh dariku! Aku membencimu. Kita selesai"

BLAM

Duk Duk Duk Duk!

"Sehun! Buka pintunya!" Chanyeol terus menggedor keras pintu kamar kakasihnya yang sudah terkunci rapat. "kita tidak bisa selesai begini saja Sehun! Kau salah faham. Buka pintunya! Sehun!"

Suho sebagai ketua akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya semula dan mulai menghampiri Chanyeol. "biarkan dia sendiri dulu, nanti akan ku bantu kau bicara dengannya" ucap Suho sembari menepuk pundak Chanyeol, mengajaknya duduk di dapur. "Lay-ah bisakah kau membuatkan segelas coklat untuk Chanyeol?" ucap Suho pada Lay, lay mengangguk dan berjalan kearah dapur tempat Chanyeol dan Suho berada.

"bukan maksudku untuk memojokanmu Chan, tapi ku rasa kali ini kau memang cukup keterlaluan. Aku tau kau berteman dekat dengan Baekhyun namun itu bukan alasan kau terus menempel padanya, Baekhyun jelas suka-suka saja berada di dekatmu karena ia menyukaimu" ucap Suho.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia baru tau akan fakta ini. "jangan potong aku dulu, Chan. dan Lay, maafkan aku sayang. kurasa memang ini waktu yang tepat untuk membukanya" Lay mengangguk diam mendengar perkataan Suho. Ya mungkin ini saatnya.

"selama ini Sehun memang selalu diam, dia tak pernah mengeluh apapun pada siapapun termasuk pada ku yang jelas-jelas roommatenya. Tapi aku tahu perasaan kecewanya setiap kalian, maksudku kau dan baekhyun yang terus menebar fanservice. Dan aku merasa Sehun semakin menjadi murung akhir akhir ini. Aku hanya menebak sebenarnya, ah tak bisa di bilang menebak juga... namun aku beberapa kali melihatnya membuka berita tentang mu dan baekhyun yang semakin di perparah dengan kau yang bermain drama dengan ahjumma itu" ucap Suho.

"tapi harusnya Sehun bisa mengerti hyung jika itu hanya akting saja, aku sungguh sungguh mencintainya" jawab Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Lay mendekat dan menaruh dua gelas coklat panas diatas meja. "Chanyeol-ah, entah ini perasaan ku saja atau...entahlah, tapi aku merasa Sehun sekarang sedang cemburu berat. Kau sebagai dominan seharusnya juga dapat mengerti dirinya" ujar lay.

"cemburu..." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"ku rasa Lay ada benarnya juga, Sehun sedang cemburu berat sehingga bersikap seperti itu" balas Suho.

"Ohh yatuhan hyung! aku ini bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku tak bisa mengerti Sehun sama sekali" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Wajahnya benar-benar kusut. "Aku harus bagaimana sekarang hyung..." ujar Chanyeol frustasi.

"aku akan membantumu berbicara dengan Sehun" ujar Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan Baekhyun ada diambang pintu menuju ke dapur. "ini juga salahku. Jadi sebagai permintaan maafku bolehkah aku membantumu?"

Chanyeol diam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun. "kurasa tak perlu Baek, akan semakin rumit jika ada orang yang turut campur. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan caraku sendiri. aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang bersedia membantuku" ucap Chanyeol.

"kau yakin Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Suho.

"aku yakin hyung. jika memang aku perlu bantuan kalian, aku akan memintanya tolong pada kalian. Terima kasih karena telah perduli. Aku akan menemuin Sehun dulu hyung" Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamar Sehun.

"aku...kurasa aku akan kembali ke kamarku saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan dua sejoli di dapur itu.

"rumit" komentar Lay sambil mengangkat pundaknya. Suho ikut mengangguki perkataan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Sehunie, ini Chanyeol hyung. bolehkah hyung masuk? Sebentar saja, hanya 5 menit. Hyung mohon..." ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Sehunie, kau mendengar hyung kan? Buka sebentar saja, ku mohon.." suara Chanyeol semakin lirih.

Sehun didalam kamar berfikir keras. Ia sebenarnya belum mau putus dengan Chanienya ini, tapi dia sudah keterlaluan. Sehun memberingsut kedalam Selimutnya lagi, namun Chanyeol terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya. 'apa aku buka saja ya?' pikir Sehun. 'ah tidak tidak, itu kan salahnya sendiri' Sehun kembali menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. 'tapi aku mencintai Chanyeol hyungg, aku harus bagaimana' pikir Sehun frustasi.

Clek

Setelah berfikir beberapa saat Sehun akhirnya memilih membukakan pintu, yang artinya memberi kesempatan untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sangat kaget saat Sehun membuka pintu untuknya. Awalnya Chanyeol akan menyerah, namun ternyata dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihaknya.

"boleh hyung masuk?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"JIKA TIDAK BOLEH UNTUK APA KU BUKA" teriak Sehun dengan kencang. 'bodoh' pikir Sehun.

Chanyeol dengan cepat melangkah masuk kemudian menutup pintu dengan pelan, ia takut yang lain akan menguping pembicaraannya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sehun yang duduk di pinggir ranjang, kemudian berjongkok di depan Sehun. Chanyeol mencoba menggenggam tangan Sehun namun dengan segera di tepis oleh sang empunya.

"hyung hanya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal saja" ucap Chanyeol. Sehun tak merespon perkataan Chanyeol, dia masih dalam keterdiamannya.

"maaf sepertinya tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membayar semuanya, hyung tau hyung salah pada Sehunie. Namun... maafkan hyung, hyung tak pernah berniat bermain di belakang Sehunie. Sungguh. Hyung benar benar tak bisa mengerti Sehunie ya, maaf" Chanyeol diam sejenak.

"ah hyung tak tau harus berkata apa lagi, yang hyung tau hanya Sehunie lah yang terpenting dalam hidup hyung. hyung menerima tawaran drama itu juga karena Sehunie, hyung berniat mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk penikahan kita dimasa depan. Tapi sepertinya Sehunie tak mau dengan hyung ya," Chanyeol bangkit kemudian bersiap meninggalkan kama Sehun yang masih belum memberi respon.

"bodoh...hyung bodoh, hiks" Sehun menunduk dalam, pundaknya bergetar karena tangisnya yang kian mengeras membuat Chanyeol panik bukan main. Sehun bangkit kemudian menerjang tubuh Chanyeol dalam pelukannya, masih dengan tangisnya.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Sehun, tak ingin membuang waktu.

"hisk Chanyeol hyungg, hiks" Sehun terus melirihkan nama Chanyeol dalam tangisnya. Chanyeol mengelus punggung Sehun menenangkan.

"sshhh maafkan hyung ya, uljima" ucap Chanyeol sembari menciumi kening Sehun.

Sehun memberi sedikit jarak namun tak melepaskan pelukannya, memandang wajah kekasihnya.

"maafkan Sehunie yang sudah terlalu cemburu, hiks, harusnya Sehunie mengerti hiks" ucap Sehun dengan menahan tangisnya.

"hyung senang Sehunie cemburu, itu tandanya Sehunie benar benar mencintai hyung. hyung ama mencintai Sehunie, Sehunie tau kan?" Chanyeol mendekap kekasihnya, Sehun mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol mengiyakan perkataannya.

"kita tak jadi berakhirkan Sehunie?" tanya Chanyeol jahil.

"uhh, jangan tanyakan lagi, anggap aku tak pernah mengucapkannya" ucap Sehun mengerutkan bibirnya.

"hyung..."

"ya" jawab Chanyeol sekenanya karena masih menikmati moment hangat ini.

"kita menabung sama-sama ya. Jangan hyung sendiri saja" ucap Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sembabnya. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun, tanda menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya. Kemudian kembali berpelukan diiringin ciuman-ciuman manis.

.

.

.

END

KEJUTANNNN~

Maaf ya lama gak update, ini ff Spesial buat kalian yang kangen sama ff aku :" /itu juga kalo ada/

Mohon maaf dengan sangat, ff sebelumnya masih dalam tahap :" ditunggu aja yahh, aku sebenernya merasa bersalah, bukannya nerusin ff lainnya malah bikin FF ini. Maaf dengan sangat :".

Tapi ff lainnya di tunggu aja yahh, aku tau para reader sekalian yang suka Sehun uke pasti menjerit jerit karena semakin jarang FF Sehun uke :" /aku juga soalnya, padahal Sehun semakin manis, kenapa malah sedikit :"/

Terima kasih untuk pembaca, harap tinggalkan jejaknya

Review please~


End file.
